


"Oh shit, you asked Bucky to babysit?"

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Big Brother Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is an angsty teen, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Please dont kill me, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Hates Bucky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, going out to eat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Steve and Tony go out to eat. Enter Bucky Barnes, babysitter.---PLEASE READ TAGS





	"Oh shit, you asked Bucky to babysit?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead y'alls. I missed yall so much, I decided to come back.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, this was an idea floating around in my head but was worse when I wrote it, so my bad.
> 
> *****NOTE: In this story, Stark Tech is a pretty much Stark Industries but they’re a company that obviously makes tech rather than a weapons manufacturer.  
**  
***
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com

Before they had Peter and Harley, the Stark-Rogers men went out almost every week. Whether it was bowling, going out to the movies, going out to eat or just sitting in the park, walking and chatting, they went out.

Now that they had a rambunctious five-year-old and two-year on their hands, they hardly had time for themselves. They would take turns dropping Peter off and picking him up from school, then go off to their places of work.

Steve was a personal trainer at Evolve Fitness, working with a group of young adults.

Tony, on the other hand, worked for Stark Tech, the world’s biggest tech company. They made everything from microwaves to phones to cars to fridges.

“But Papa, I don’ wanna get a babysitter! I wanna stay wit’ you an’ Daddy!” Peter whined for what seemed like the thousandth time today. 

“I’m sorry, Bubba but I wanna go out to eat with Daddy and we’re going to a fancy restaurant where kiddos like you aren’t allowed,” Steve commented, tying his tie in the full-length mirror. He was not going to looking down at his child, who at the moment, was currently on the floor with a blue stuffed whale, looking like he was about to tear up any second.

“Babe, you almost ready?” Steve called to his husband, giving himself one last check of his hair in the mirror and finger-combing it out of the way. 

The bathroom door opened up and Tony came out, wearing a full suit. He opened a drawer that contained a slew of designer watches and picked one that best matched his outfit.

“Who’d you hire to watch Pete and Har?”

“Bucky Barnes.”

“You can’t be serious, Steve. That man is an ax ma-” he glanced down at Peter who was still pouting at both his fathers.

“Ax-alent person to babysit Peter and Harley,” he finished, straitening Steve’s collar and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The doorbell rang, sending Peter flying into his and Harley’s room, closing the door. “I don’ wan’ you t’ go!” he screamed from the other side.

“Holy- oh shit. You really asked  _ Bucky _ to babysit?”

“Yes, Anthony. He’s fine. He’s a teenager in my class and I’m sure he’ll do great with the kids.”

Steve opened the door and there stood Bucky Barnes. At just shy of eighteen, he stood at six foot one and could  _ kill _ with looks. He extended his metal arm and shook Steve’s hand, then Tony’s. 

“Hi, Buck, thank you so much for coming. I left a note on the counter, saying all the dos and don’ts but Peter and Harley know to behave. Bedtime is eight-thirty for Peter and seven-fifteen for Harley.”

Bucky gave a quick nod, taking mental note of everything Steve just threw at him.

“Peter Benjamin! Get your body downstairs this instant! Your babysitter’s here!” Tony shouted.

Footsteps then two blurs came barreling into the two men, wrapping themselves tightly around them like koalas.

“Behave yourselves, boys,” Tony said, planting a kiss on each of their temples.

* * *

“So, what, uh, whadda you wanna do?” Bucky asked, looking at the boys. 

“I wanna watch TV!” Peter said and bolted to the media room, turning on PAW Patrol. 

Harley burst into tears. “I wan’ Dada an’ Papa!” he wailed. As if approaching a shy puppy, Bucky slowly dropped to the toddler’s level and extended his arm. Harley toddled toward his arm and then let himself get picked up by the man. 

Looking down at the boy, Bucky’s heart began to soften up.

He rubbed the boy’s back, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. The usually, stone-cold teenager rocked, swayed and bounced the toddler until his cries became gasps of air, which turned into hiccups then silence.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the worst thing I've ever written and I am so so sorry. As always, comment new ideas, because clearly mine need help.
> 
> \---
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com


End file.
